Living Again
by eisamiller88
Summary: pliant. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter return to life. Can they catch up with what they missed in the years since they died? And can they help Harry to move on from his daughter's death? Better sum. inside.
1. Prologue: An Abrupt End To Normalcy

**Living Again**

Summary: 20 years after the fall of Voldemort, something extraordinary happens. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter return to life. Can they catch up with what they missed in the years since they died? And can they help Harry to move on from the death of his daughter? Non-Epilogue compliant. Set in a parallel world to my other fic Heiress of Slytherin.

Rating: T for potential language and violence.

Prologue: An Abrupt End To Normalcy

--

It was an ordinary sort of afternoon at the Ministry of Magic, boring and mundane, as it had been for the most part since the end of the war with Voldemort. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office catching up on paperwork and humming a little tune to himself to keep occupied. Currently he was reading yet another of a long list of proposals that Percy Weasley had submitted to him on cauldron thickness. At Hogwarts, students lounged outside and in the halls and common rooms. It was a nice, warm, sunny Saturday afternoon. Headmistress Fawcett had decided to take a break from her work and take a walk by the lake. The sound of children laughing filled the air and brought a smile to the young woman's face. However, normalcy is never meant to last, and on this otherwise perfectly mundane day, something extraordinary was about to occur.

It started with a low rumble, like thunder in the distance. Headmistress Fawcett turned to gaze in the direction of the sound, and found that black clouds had formed on the horizon, a thunderstorm she assumed and resumed her walk. At the ministry, Minister Shacklebolt also heard this sound. The magical maintenance crew was bored today he assumed and resumed reading his report. Ten minutes later, there was chaos. Students screamed as the blackness enveloped them. Flashes of red and white permeated the air. Panic ensued as they realized that the blackness prevented them from casting spells. The scene was similar at the ministry. Visitors panicked as they realized that they could not get out of the building. The floo network was down. People attempting to leave this way were actually bursting into flame though even this light would not permeate the darkness. Others tried to apparate only to have nothing happen, and portkeys refused to function. Even the enchanted phone booth refused to ascend. It seemed that this blackness would last for an eternity, but in reality only five minutes went by before, in a brilliant flash of white, the darkness disappeared.

At Hogwarts, Headmistress Fawcett jumped into action. Magically amplifying her voice, she ordered all students to their common rooms, and Heads of Houses were ordered to do a head count. As the students dispersed, Fawcett rushed back towards the school only to stop, frozen in place, as she looked upon the two people standing by the towers. It was impossible. These people had been dead for 20 years, and yet there they stood having not aged at all since the day of the final battle against Voldemort, the parents of the best pupil to ever attend Hogwarts, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin.

Meanwhile, in the Department of Mysteries, unspeakables quickly surrounded the stone dais of the veil room while others rushed to the auror division requesting backup. There on the dais just in front of the veil stood a man who had been presumed dead over 20 years previously, Sirius Black.

In Godric's Hollow, two more people miraculously appeared. Lily and James Potter looked around confusedly at their surroundings. Behind them stood a plaque covered in signatures and the remains of their family home. Doors opened cautiously at neighboring houses, wands leading their owners outdoors as curious residents investigated the odd occurrence.

For the first time in magical history, the dead had been returned to life.

--

AN: This fic is a spin-off of Heiress of Slytherin. Both stories involve Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle having a child(I'll explain soon. I promise.). However, there are some major differences as well. Heiress, when completed, will develop quite differently from this fic. I was trying to write the next chapter of that story when I got this idea, and before I knew it, I had a whole new plot. I'm going to finish Heiress, but I want to do this one too. Let me know what you think so far, and hopefully, I'll update both of my stories soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings and Miracles

**Living Again**

Summary: 20 years after the fall of Voldemort, something extraordinary happens. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter return to life. Can they catch up with what they missed in the years since they died? And can they help Harry to move on from the death of his daughter? Non-Epilogue compliant. Set in a parallel world to my other fic Heiress of Slytherin.

Rating: T for potential language and violence.

Chapter 1: Meetings and Miracles

--

Minister Shacklebolt sat in a meeting being briefed by his department heads and trying to figure out just how such an otherwise non-remarkable day had turned into a nightmare. Everyone was on edge as the events of the day were explained. Currently, Patrick Nielson, head of the auror division had the floor.

"At precisely 1:13 PM, this day, September 06, 2018, a massive magical blackout ripped through the ministry of magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the village of Godric's Hollow. During the time of the blackout's effect, all magic was temporarily rendered useless in these areas. No less than 27 people within the ministry were injured trying to flee including two employees and one travelling dignitary from Bulgaria. All were treated at St. Mungos and have since been released. When the blackout cleared at 1:18 PM, five people previously thought dead appeared in the locations of their deaths.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, recorded as deceased on May 2, 1998 in the final battle against Voldemort, appeared near the south towers of Hogwarts and were immediately escorted to the head office. Headmistress Fawcett immediately contacted the ministry, and said subjects were escorted into ministry holdings until such time as their identities can be verified.

Notorious Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black, listed as presumed dead on June 6, 1996, appeared in the department of mysteries. Additional circumstances regarding his appearance remain classified level 17 per DoM request. DoM personnel escorted Black into ministry holding until such time as his identity can be verified. Sirius Black was cleared of all charges against him in post-war hearings dated June of 1998.

The most notable appearance of the day was of Lily and James Potter who appeared just in front of the rubble of their former home in Godric's Hollow. Neighbors contacted the ministry and both have been brought into ministry holdings until such time as their identities can be verified.

All person's mentioned appear to be in perfect health aside from being confused as to what has happened to them. None appear to have aged since the day of their deaths, and the last memories of each are of the events just prior to their murders. An arrangement has been made with the healers at Saint Mungos for Harry Potter to be escorted in tomorrow in hopes that he can verify their identities.

There are no leads yet as to the cause of this phenomenon, but ministry aurors in collaboration with the department of mysteries are working closely to find the perpetrator of these events."

As he finished speaking, Nielson took his seat. The press had been allowed to attend the briefing in hopes that they could placate the magical community's curiosity about the events. The room was immediately abuzz with questions from media representatives wanting more information. Kingsley cleared his throat and cast a voice amplification spell on himself in order to insure that he was heard.

"Thank you, Nielson. That was most enlightening. The rest of this meeting will be a closed session, so I must ask that all media to please leave at this time. You will be updated by my office as new details become available."

Disappointed, yet clearly excited, the media began to make their way out. When the last of them had left, Kingsley turned to Nielson, "Are you certain that it is a good idea to bring Harry here? There are others who could make the identifications."

"True but there are none who know them as well as Harry does. There are contingency plans available should he be unable to assist us, but according to his healers he has been doing very well lately. Precautions have been accounted for. There will be a contingency of six healers standing by and I'll have an auror team there as well in case something goes wrong."

"Good. That sounds reasonable then. What about Ted Lupin? Has he been contacted?"

"Yes. He will arrive shortly after Harry. We are hoping that his presence may prove calming to Harry. He has shown remarkable skill in talking him down in the past, and I want this visit to be as safe as possible for Harry."

"It sounds as though you have everything taken care of on that account. In that case, I want everyone," glancing around the room to emphasize his words, "and I do mean _everyone_ working to get to the bottom of this case. I want the one responsible found and in ministry custody as soon as possible. We will hold another briefing tomorrow evening. Does anyone have anything further to add before we adjourn?" When no one volunteered to speak, Kingsley continued, "Dismissed."

Returning to his office, Kingsley wearily sunk into a chair. It had been a long day, and Kingsley knew that it would only keep getting longer. Shaking his head, he murmured to himself, "I will never take normalcy for granted again."

_SBRLDLJPLPHPTL_

Sirius sat in the ministry holding cell nervously awaiting his fate. The last he recalled, he had been dueling with his cousin in the department of mysteries. Then, suddenly, the battle had disappeared, and he had found himself surrounded by Unspeakables all with their wands trained on him. They had taken him into custody and placed him in a holding cell in the lower levels of the ministry. He had tried to ask what happened, but everyone had promptly ignored him. Now, he sat awaiting his doom. Any minute now, he knew, a dementor would come through the door to kiss him. He shuddered at the thought and couldn't help but be afraid. There was nothing to be done. No one could help him now, and not even Padfoot could walk through solid walls. All he could do was wait and hope that somehow things would work out in his favor.

Remus and Dora Lupin looked around in utter confusion. Only moments previously they had been engaged in duels with Dolohov and Lestrange. They had been surrounded by the chaos of battle and the rubble from the once great school. All of a sudden, everything vanished and they found themselves next to a perfectly restored castle on a bright, sunshiny day. Even more surprising was the person standing in front of them, "Miss Fawcett? Is that you?" Remus asked, vaguely recognizing the girl as one that he once taught. Fawcett had been a Ravenclaw in the same year as the Weasley twins. This girl was much too old to possible be the same girl as he remembered, and yet she answered, a look of utter shock on her face, "Yes. That is my name. I am the headmistress of the school. You both must be very disoriented. Please come with me, and we will try to sort out what has happened." Both had dazedly followed Headmistress Fawcett to her office and waited patiently as she contacted the ministry. They went with the aurors willingly, both wanting to get to the bottom of what had happened to them as soon as possible.

Lily and James Potter shakily surveyed their surroundings. Lily shrieked when she saw the house. The last they recalled was that Voldemort had somehow found them and showed up at their house. Now, seeing the remains of their home, the same thought ran through both of their minds. Where was Harry? Running forward Lily began desperately shifting the rubble, calling for her son all the while. James just managed to keep his head, and when he read the plaque set in front of the rubble, he called his wife to him. "He's alive! Lily, he's alive!" His smile faltered some as he realized what else he'd read, "But…according to this…we're dead…" Confusion stole over both their faces. How could they be dead if they were standing right there? Sensing movement to his left, James looked up to find they were surrounded. With a pop, aurors arrived on the scene and Lily and James were escorted away, screaming for answers and receiving none.

Sirius screeched loudly when the cell door opened. "I didn't do it. It was Pettigrew. Please believe me! PLEASE! I'll submit to Veritiserum. I'll…" Sirius cut off as he realized who had walked through the door. While he found it surprising that Remus and his cousin would be allowed to visit, it was the other two people that confused him. His mouth dropped open in shock. "James? ...Prongs? ...Lily? ...What, what, what…?" Deciding he must be dead, Sirius fell promptly to the floor in a dead faint. When he woke again, it was to the same image as before. Pinching himself, "OWWWW! That hurt…Wait a minute, this is impossible," he said pointing his fingers at them in an accusing manner. He looked to Moony hoping for answers. After all, he was always the smart one. The answer he received, however, only served to add to his confusion.

"I could say the same thing." Moony replied quietly, "You died two years ago Padfoot."

"Are we all dead then?" asked Lily as James hugged her close to him, "Is this the afterlife?"

None of them had an answer.

--

AN: I originally planned to write out the scene between Harry and the "reborn" in this chapter, but I felt that I needed to expand the back story a bit before I brought him in, so that will be the topic of the next chapter. I will also explain why Harry currently resides in St. Mungos. Let me know what you think so far and hopefully I'll post more soon. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I become when writing. Thanks to the two who reviewed within the first few hours that this story was published. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Madness of a Grieving Father

**Living Again**

Summary: 20 years after the fall of Voldemort, something extraordinary happens. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter return to life. Can they catch up with what they missed in the years since they died? And can they help Harry to move on from the death of his daughter? Non-Epilogue compliant. Set in a parallel world to my other fic Heiress of Slytherin.

Rating: T for potential language and violence.

Chapter 2: Madness of a Grieving Father

-------

The next day dawned warm and bright, but inside his private ward a St. Mungos, Harry was unaware of this fact. It was a small room with dull, blue walls that were supposed to inspire calm for the patient. Harry hated it, but then, Harry hated just about everything, so that wasn't really saying much. He hadn't slept last night. The healers had been acting suspiciously the day before, and Harry had taken it as an ominous sign. The healers always acted suspiciously just before they got his "wife" to sign for a new "treatment". He hated the idea of having that "woman" in charge of his welfare. In fact the thought disgusted him, and he suddenly felt ill to his stomach.

"It could be worse," a little voice in the back of his mind reminded him, "You did commit murder, you know. They could have put you in Azkaban with all those nasty dementors. At least here, you can keep your own mind…most of the time."

"SHUT UP, you idiot," another voice growled, "They killed my baby before I killed them. They got what they deserved, the murdering, backstabbing…"

"Ron may have deserved it," the first voice argued, "but Rita was only doing her job. Granted, she said awful things, but did she really deserve…"

"YES!" cut in the second, "If it wasn't for her and her damned acid quill, no one would ever have known…she was eleven years old for Merlin's sake," the voice broke down in tears, "She never hurt anyone. She never could have hurt anyone. I was her father. ME. Why should it matter who she was born to? Why should it matter? She never even knew them. She…" The tirade in his mind was interupted as a knock sounded at the ward door.

Harry shook his head and tried to ignore the voices as they resumed their discussion. After 9 years of living with these voices repeating the same things on a daily basis, that had become an accomplishable feat, but some days Harry simply did not care and allowed the voices free reign. That was why he was here, he knew. The healers would not risk releasing him until they were sure that the voices were gone, or until at least, they could be sure that he would not listen to them. Today, Harry decided, he did not want to listen to the voices. He would "engage" in his therapy sessions and prove to the healers that they did not need to change him to a new "treatment". He hated it when they did that. He always felt numb for weeks on end when they started a new potion or spell. He liked the one they were giving him now and so resolved to keeping himself on it.

Hastily, he wiped the tears from his face and tried to look agreeable. As he did so, Nurse Smythe came in with his morning medications beaming in that unnatural way of hers and humming a little tune. "Good Morning, Harry. Did you sleep well? That's good. Me too. Here you go sweety, you know the drill." Harry resisted rolling his eyes as he took the potions from her and downed them. He hated Nurse Smythe. She was unnaturally cheerful…and she talked too fast never waiting for a response. It annoyed him. "You've got a big day today," she exclaimed brightly, "Healer Ohura will be in soon to talk to you about it. Oh, I'm so excited for you." Patting him on the head, she bustled her way out of the room just as quickly as she had come.

Harry snorted in disgust. So, they _were_ going to switch his meds. "A big day" indeed. Already, he could feel that something was different. His mind was fuzzy and he felt lethargic. A sedative, he decided. There was no sense fighting it, and so he allowed himself to drift off into sleep. A light shining into his eyes woke him not long after. He blinked blearily as he tried to gain control of his rational thought processes.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter," he heard a voice say, "You're going to feel a bit disoriented for a little while."

"You think," he thought but was unable to voice this aloud. The voice sounded familiar. Looking towards it, he realized that the voice _looked_ familiar too. Healer Ohura, his mind finally connected. Meanwhile, the voice kept talking.

"Something has happened at the ministry. I'm not sure of the details, but your presence has been requested. I'll be escorting you there personally, Mr. Potter, and Blake, Matthews, Stewart, Levine, and Duckett will be coming along as well. You're not in trouble, so don't worry about that. They just want your opinion on something that happened yesterday afternoon."

Healer Ohura was a kind woman, one of the few people Harry held any sort of like for at all. She was fair and always listened to his views before passing judgment on an action. The other healers simply sedated him when he got on their nerves. Ohura actually seemed to care, and for that reason alone, Harry respected her. The information that he was going to the ministry slowly leaked through to his awareness. This information should make him feel something, he knew, but he was unable to pinpoint what he should feel. After a few moments, he gave up trying and allowed the team of healers to prepare him for his journey.

-------

AN: Okay… for real this time…the ministry scene will be in the next chapter. I just decided to throw in a chapter setting up Harry's mindset and situation first. Let me know what you think. ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: The Ministry

**Living Again**

Summary: 20 years after the fall of Voldemort, something extraordinary happens. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter return to life. Can they catch up with what they missed in the years since they died? And can they help Harry to move on from the death of his daughter? Non-Epilogue compliant. Set in a parallel world to my other fic Heiress of Slytherin.

Rating: T for potential language and violence.

Chapter 3: The Ministry

-------

Patrick Nielson stood with Minister Shacklebolt and a small contingent of junior aurors in the ministry atrium. Harry Potter was to arrive any minute now, and everyone was nervous. Patrick had started his career as an apprentice to Potter. He had respected the man greatly. The changes he brought both as the head of the auror department and in other areas of the ministry were revolutionary. It had therefore come as a great shock when his mentor was discovered standing over the body of his second in command and long time friend Ronald Weasley. The body had been mutilated almost past recognition, and Rita Skeeter was discovered similarly a few days later. That combined with the fact that he had knowingly adopted the daughter of the Dark Lord Voldemort had struck fear into the hearts of even those who knew him. The trial had gone on for months. The Weasleys had demanded that he be sent to Azkaban for his crimes and the people agreed. Not even Harry Potter could escape justice for murder. However, Minister Shacklebolt had stepped in before the verdict and demanded that he be granted a psychological evaluation. The mind healers had found him to be criminally insane and demanded that he be given treatment at St. Mungos. Minister Shacklebolt had agreed with the healers, and Harry had been sentenced to remain in St. Mungos until such time as he could be deemed fit to reenter society. He had been there now for nine years, and there was still little sign of improvement to his condition.

The junior aurors jumped as a pop sounded through the atrium. They relaxed again as they saw who was in front of them. The young man had a pale, heart shaped face. His hair was close cut and sandy brown. Caramel eyes sparkled merrily as he surveyed the people in front of him. "Juniors, huh? Think you've got enough of 'em Kings?" the young man questioned grinning broadly.

A smile formed on the minister's face as he looked towards the young man in question. "Don't underestimate them Ted. They may be young, but they do their job well enough," looking towards the juniors, he added, his grin broadening, "even if they are a bit jumpy."

Ted chuckled lightly. "It's great to see you Kings. It's been a long time."

"Too long," the minister replied.

Ted's smiled faltered a bit, "Yeah. Well, I've been busy. When is Harry getting here?"

"He should be here shortly. Then we'll be heading to the holding rooms."

"Straight there?" Ted inquired a frown forming on his face, "Does Harry even know what's going on? Shouldn't he be briefed first instead of just springing it all on him?"

"We didn't want to risk him having to leave before he'd even seen them. This isn't going to be an easy day. We're counting on the shock of it to help him keep his head long enough to determine if they really are who they appear to be. And of course, your presence should help as well."

"I hope so," said Ted, "But you know how unpredictable Harry can be."

Before the minister could reply seven people appeared in front of them. Kingsley frowned as he took in the scene. Harry was obviously heavily drugged and currently was being supported by three of the healers. "What is this," he asked turning to Healer Ohura, "I told you we needed him to be coherent."

"He will be," the woman replied, "Regulation stipulates that I had to sedate him for transit, but I will give him the antidote when we get where we're going. After that, coherency will be entirely up to Mr. Potter."

Kingsley sighed, "Very well. This way then."

The group walked in silence to the holding cells. Heads turned and watched them curiously as they passed. The press was held at bay by the contingent of junior aurors who surrounded the rest of the party as they walked. When they'd reached their destination, Kingsley turned to the healer again, "We're here. Give him the antidote."

Healer Ohura reached into her pocket and removed a vial. Stepping over to Harry, she helped him drink, "It should take effect pretty quickly."

Harry moaned as he slowly ascended out of his drugged haze. Blinking he looked around a frown forming on his face. When he saw Ted however, he smiled, "Ted? Wha's goin' on?"

"Wotcher, Harry," Ted replied smiling softly at his godfather, "Something extraordinary has happened. That's what's going on."

"Estro-wha," Harry asked shaking his head, still fighting off the haze.

Ted looked to Kingsley, "I'm telling him something before you take him in there," he commanded. Softening again, he turned back to Harry, "Yesterday. Something happened. We're not sure what yet, but when it ended…well, some people appeared…suddenly… People who were dead," he said carefully.

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the information he was being given, "My baby?" he questioned, hope gleaming in his dull green eyes.

"No," Ted replied, "It…it isn't Lily." It hurt him to watch as the hope drained from Harry's eyes.

"Who then," Harry asked dejectedly.

"My parents…and yours…and Sirius Black," at each name, amazement washed over his godfather's face, but only briefly before his expression turned to one of disbelief.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he growled, "It isn't funny. Why are you doing this? It's not funny. It's not funny. It's not funny," he trailed off holding his head in his hands.

"I know it's hard to believe, but they really are here, Harry, right in the next room.

"NO! " Harry spat, his face contorting menacingly, his fists clenched at his sides, "I don't believe it! You're lying! Why are you lying?!"

"Harry, please calm down," Kingsley stepped in hesitantly, "I know that this is difficult to accept….Just follow me. See for yourself. We aren't certain that they are who they appear to be. You're right on that. That's why you're here. We need you to help us. We need you to tell us who they are…or at least, who they are not."

"Why should I?" Harry asked, "Why should I do _anything _for _any_ of you?"

"Please, Harry," Ted whispered, "If not for them, then would you do it for me? Those people could be my parents Harry. Don't you think I have a right to know?"

Harry took in the look of desperation on his godson's face. The voices in his head screamed at him the insanity of the situation, for once actually agreeing on something.

"It isn't possible," one of them shrieked in outrage, "Everyone knows that the dead can't be brought back to life! Honestly! Just how stupid do they really think we are?"

"Those bloody, filthy, manipulating bastards! They really think we're THAT dense don't they! Hah," the other shouted, "I say we give them a piece of our minds. That's what I say. Kill one of them off and see if they can miraculously spring back from the dead. That'd teach 'em!"

Harry groaned, shaking his head, and sinking to the floor. What should he do? Should he listen to the voices? Should he refuse to help? He looked up once more noting again the desperation on his godson's face. Sighing dejectedly, he said quietly, tears of frustration streaming down his cheeks, "Alright………I'll help."

The group surrounding him let out a collective sigh of relief.

-------

AN: Hah! Fooled you again……I'm sorry. Really I am. Every time I think it's time for Harry to meet the little group of miracles, I change my mind. Next chapter, though, that should be quite impossible. He's agreed to do it, and he's standing outside their cell. Lol. The only thing that could stop him now was if he had the sudden urge to listen to voice number 2, and fortunately, he doesn't do that as often with Ted around to ground him. Have you figured out Harry's basis for the voices in his head yet? Free virtual cookies to the first to figure them out. I tried to provide a bit more of the back story in this chapter, and I hope that it made things clearer for those of you who were confused by the little discussion in Harry's head last chapter. The reason's are still subtle, but hopefully, it's easier to pick out, and if not, don't worry. I have a scene coming up in a later chapter when Ted explains things to the miracle group. In other news, I've created a Yahoo Group for this story. It is the homepage link on my profile. I hope to see you all there. I would love to discuss this with all of you. I hope you enjoyed, and as always, reviews are much appreciated. ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Acceptance

**Living Again**

Summary: 20 years after the fall of Voldemort, something extraordinary happens. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter return to life. Can they catch up with what they missed in the years since they died? And can they help Harry to move on from the death of his daughter? Non-Epilogue compliant. Set in a parallel world to my other fic Heiress of Slytherin.

Rating: T for potential language and violence.

Chapter 4: Acceptance

-------

Sirius was pacing…again! "Would you sit _down_ Padfoot? You're making me nervous!" James said exasperatedly.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all," Sirius replied, "I hate small spaces. There's no air…"

"Its alright Padfoot," Remus interrupted, "Its just a bit longer. You heard Kingsley. You were cleared of all charges. Once they verify our identities, this whole mess will be over. We'll be able to go home."

"Home?" a voice questioned, "What home? We've been dead twenty years…the Potters have been dead even longer than that! What home is there to go to?" Dora broke into tears.

Pulling his wife tighter to his side Remus spoke, "Shhh. It will be alright. You'll see. We'll find Ted…Kingsley will probably find him for us even. We'll get to know him…"

"Get to know him?!!! He's grown Remus! He's grown up…and…and we missed it! We missed it all…"

At this Lily broke into tears as well. They were distracted however by a voice from the corridor outside of their room.

"NO!" the voice spat, "I don't believe it! You're lying! Why are you lying?!"

"That was Harry!" Sirius said, staring at the door.

Lily looked up at this, "My baby? You're sure?"

"Without a doubt," Remus replied perking up a bit as well. Collectively the group stared vigilantly towards the door.

"What's taking so long?" James asked, "Why haven't they come in yet?"

Almost as soon as the words were spoken, the sound of a key was heard turning in the lock. The door creaked open, and a man stepped through shutting the door quickly behind him. Several moments passed as the man hungrily surveyed the people in the room. Finally, he smiled kindly, "Hello. My name is Ted."

Dora leaped from her chair at these words, Remus close behind, "Teddy?" she asked, "My Teddy?"

The man grinned widely his hair turning bright turquoise in response.

Dora threw herself at her son sobbing into his robes. A more practical Remus kept a calmer façade, a few tears escaping his eyes in joy at seeing his grown up son.

Ted allowed his mother to cling to him for a few moments, clinging to her in return, but he knew there would be plenty of time for this in the future. Regretfully, he held his mother away from him, "There are things that I need to explain to you," he told them, "and I'm not sure how long I have to do so."

Sirius spoke up at this with a snort, "Forever apparently!!! We've been in here _ages_!"

"Sirius Orion Black! Let the boy explain himself. I'm sure the ministry is doing everything as quickly as they can," an irate Lily scolded. Turning to the boy, she said in a calmer tone, "We heard shouting just before you came inside. Sirius and Remus say that it was my son. Is it true? Is my son really here? Why hasn't he come inside?"

Looking sadly towards the young woman, Ted sighed, "You had all best sit down. Harry is who I need to tell you about."

"What? What's wrong with my baby?" Lily demanded, fire gleaming in her eyes…green eyes, Ted observed, exactly the same shape and color of his godfather's.

"He's fine," Ted replied hastily, "Physically at least." He paused for a moment. The glint had not left those green eyes, and the hazel ones beside of her held a similar fire.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" James asked, growing impatient.

Sighing again, "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. Nine years ago, Harry's daughter, my sister, was murdered. Harry, in response, killed the two people that he felt were responsible…brutally," several noises of protest met this statement, continuing on quickly, he tried desperately to make them understand, "Lily, that was her name, was _everything_ to him. We all were. Me, Lily, and baby James…but Lily was always his favorite, his little girl. When she died, it killed him…he broke. The ministry wanted him in Azkaban, but Kingsley interfered. He's been in St. Mungos ever since."

Pausing, Ted noted the shock on all of their faces. "But…but he's alright. Right?" asked Sirius, "He's still Harry."

Solemnly Ted shook his head, finally replying, "He's still Harry. I…I was eleven when this happened. I remember Harry…my godfather…the good person that he was…the person who took me for ice cream, who told me stories about my parents, who taught me to ride a broom and tie my shoelaces and so many other things…" he smiled as he reminisced, the smile fading, "…but, now…occasionally, he has a good day, and its like nothing ever happened. He's Harry, smiling and joking and criticizing my clothes…but mostly…he fades in and out. Sometimes he's lucid. Other times he's far away, trapped in memories and nightmares. He breaks easily. When he comes in, there are certain ways that you _need_ to behave. Any sudden movement will be construed as a threat…actually, it might be better if you were sitting with your hands still and in plain sight. Keep your voices low and calm. Don't speak to him unless he speaks to you first…He'll be very suspicious. It won't be easy for you to see him like this, I know, but try to hold it together. If you break down in front of him…it could be disastrous. He could hurt himself, and I know none of us wants that. You _must_ be extremely careful. Do you understand?" he asked, a challenging look upon his face.

The group nodded, the shock still evident on all of their faces. Tears streamed down their faces. They all sat immediately, their hands in their laps.

"We'll be careful," Lily said, "Please, can I see my son? I…I just need to see him."

Ted nodded, "I'll bring him in now. The healers and aurors will need to come as well, just to be safe. So…" with a swish of his wand the room expanded in size.

Sirius sighed in relief, "Why couldn't someone have done that _hours_ ago?"

Lily smacked him in the head in exasperation, "Would you please stop whining?"

Ted chuckled and turned to the door walking outside temporarily. Kingsley came in first, followed by the aurors and healers. Finally, the group caught their first sight of Harry, clutching tightly to the arm of a healer, a thunderous yet defeated expression on his face, and they drank in his appearance. His hair was a long tangled mess, and Lily could have groaned when she saw it. It came to his waist chunky with tangles. He wore plain attire; a white, cotton shirt and pants with white slippers and a light blue robe. A bracelet around his wrist served doubly as identification as well as suppressing the majority of his magic. He glanced up then and looked dartingly around the room, muttering under his breath.

"Harry?" the healer that he clutched to asked, "Harry are you with us?"

"Yes!" he hissed shortly.

"Can you take a look around?" she lead, "There are people here. We told you that, remember. Could you tell us who they are?"

"No!" he shouted.

Her voice calm, the healer prompted, "No? You don't know who they are?"

Harry's hands flew to his head, shaking, the muttering grew faster. He detached himself from the healer and retreated until his back was to the wall, glancing up and then looking quickly back towards the floor quickly and repetitively. Finally, his gaze locked upon his godson.

"Do it," the first voice demanded, "do it for Ted."

"It isn't true," the second voice chimed it, "so how much harm could it do?"

With a final shake of his head, Harry blocked the voices out, and steeling himself, looked up. He stood his ground as he surveyed the people in the room. It wasn't possible. No spell could bring back the dead…but they looked so real…he'd have to speak to them, he decided…for his godson's sake, he would do anything.

"You can't be whom you claim to be," he declared, "The people you claim to be are dead, and nothing can bring back the dead…SO," he said, his voice raising, "the question is, WHO ARE YOU? And how sick do you have to be to impersonate the dead?"

The group sat silently, allowing Remus the speaking role, calmly he spoke, "It really is us Harry. I promise. I don't know how…"

"YOU'RE LYING!!!!" Harry exclaimed furiously, his eyes dancing murderously, "STOP LYING AND TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"Remus Lupin."

"REMUS LUPIN IS DEAD!"

"But, I'm not, Harry," Remus replied, desperation evident in his voice.

Growling in frustration, Harry began to pace. Finally, he stopped, "Prove it! Prove it then, if you are who you say you are…I spoke to Remus several times in the year before his death. Tell me something only he would know."

Glancing nervously towards Ted, Remus lowered his gaze to the floor, "After Bill and Fleur's wedding, at Grimmauld Place, I was confused…about becoming a father…I tried to come with you…on your mission," looking up into Harry's eyes, "You called me a coward…and I was angry. I attacked you and left without another word…" quietly, he continued, "but then Ted was born, and I realized you were right. You nearly always were. I was a fool to have doubted you."

Harry paused considering for a moment. Then shaking his head, "That isn't good enough. Weasley could have told you that," he said, his revulsion clear in his voice as he practically spat the name. He left the wall, pacing for a few moments before stopping and addressing Remus again, "The summer before fifth year…there's only one person left alive from the group that collected me from the Dursley's…and I sort of trust him," he said with a glance towards Kingsley, "Moody wanted to prove that I really was me. You asked me a question…" then to himself he mumbled, "no…there needs to be more," continuing, "Then, after I left the Dursley's for the final time, when you got to where I was, you had me prove myself again. Where did I go, in detail, after I left the Dursleys? And what are the two questions that you've asked me in order to prove myself…and the answers?"

Remus smiled. He could answer these questions easily. "After you left the Dursley's, Hagrid flew you to Andy and Ted's place on Sirius's old motorbike. You were then transported via portkey to the Burrow. In fifth year, I asked you what form your patronus takes. You replied correctly, a stag. When I arrived at the burrow, we had been ambushed. I had to make sure that Voldemort hadn't planted an imposter. I asked you what creature sat in the corner the first time you visited my office at Hogwarts…a grindylow in a tank."

Harry's face filled with shock at the answer he had just received, barely audibly, he whispered, "Remus?"

Remus nodded. Harry reeled back looking at the others, drinking them in as though noticing them for the first time. Tears streamed down his face as his eyes found his parents, but it was not their faces that he most craved. Sobbing, Harry threw himself at Sirius.

-------

AN: *creeps slowly into the room

Hee, hee. This took much longer than I thought it would. I DO have a good excuse though. I failed a class while writing the previous chapters, so I decided to buckle down and focus on school for the Spring semester. I love fanfic, but my grades have to come first. Anywho, school has been out a while, but I ran into a bit of a block due to my break and I didn't want to give you something that was only half thought out. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. On the plus, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfic, 2071 words, 5 pages. :) R&R!


	6. Chapter 5: Proofs

**Living Again**

Summary: 20 years after the fall of Voldemort, something extraordinary happens. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter return to life. Can they catch up with what they missed in the years since they died? And can they help Harry to move on from the death of his daughter? Non-Epilogue compliant. Set in a parallel world to my other fic Heiress of Slytherin.

Rating: T for potential language and violence.

Chapter 5: Proofs

At the sudden move from Harry, the junior aurors raised their wands. "Wait," shouted Ted, placing himself between the aurors and Harry, "It's okay! He's not doing anything."

Harry continued to sob as the aurors lowered their wands. Sirius stood shocked and unsure what to do.

"My fault…All my fault," Harry chanted under his breath.

Tears leaked from Sirius' eyes as he held his godson close, "No Harry. No. Don't you say that. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

Harry continued his mantra so completely absorbed in memory that he couldn't even hear. Unable to stand it any longer, Lily jumped from her seat and rushed to hug her son as well.

"No!" shouted Ted but too late. Harry stiffened as his mother's arms held him close then suddenly he lashed out freeing himself from the unexpected constriction. Backing into a corner, Harry dropped to the floor, head on his knees an rocking as his mantra slipped into whimpers of frustration.

Ted rounded on Lily, his features contorted in anger with hair turned black as night, "I warned you. No sudden moves."

"I…I'm sorry," Lily sobbed, "I didn't mean…" Lily trailed off as the events of the day became too much for her. She too sank to the floor sobbing in hysterics. "My baby," she whispered under her breath. James rose slowly from his seat weary of disturbing his son further and made his way to Lily hugging her tight his eyes never leaving his son.

"Right," said Ohura turning to Kingsley, "That's it. He's had enough. Duckett, I think a calming draught all around might do some good. This lot has had quite the day."

"Yes ma'am," answered the short balding man in healer's robes. Pulling said draughts from his pocket, he handed one each to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. He then dropped to the floor to coax the hysterical Lily into drinking the draught as well.

"Are you sure you can't coax him back to coherency?" Kingsley asked Ohura, "He's only really confirmed one of their identities."

"Minister Shacklebolt, to be honest, I really don't think he'll be coherent this week after this little fiasco," Ohura replied, "He confirmed the identity of Remus Lupin, and it is a good estimate that if one is who they say they are, the others are as well. Now, I really must insist that he be returned to St. Mungo's. He needs to be in a safe, quiet, familiar setting so that he can calm down."

"I can't release these people on an estimate, Healer Ohura," Kingsley replied pinching the bridge of his nose wearily, "Perhaps Ted can try."

Ted had been watching the interactions silently from the side of the room, but at the mention of his name, he jumped it, "No promises, Kings, but I'll do what I can." Concentrating, his features began to shift until standing in front of them was a small boy with bright, spiky turquoise hair and eyes of golden amber. The child giggled and ran to plop in front of his godfather, "Harry!" the child squealed excitedly, "Will you play with me Harry?" Getting no response, the child jumped to his feet and shouted directly into his godfather's ear, "HARRY!" Harry continued to sit and whimper to himself acting as though he'd not heard a sound. The child showed frustration now. His hair wisped as it darkened to black. A whimper escaped his throat as he lowered himself to sit cross-legged in front of his godfather. His whimpering escalated in volume until finally he was sobbing aloud.

The sound cut through Harry's haze. He recognized this sound…somehow…he was supposed to respond…but why? Harry's whimpering grew in pitch with his confusion until finally with a great burst of courage, he raised his head to investigate the sound. Blinking blearily around, he quickly noticed the child seated in front of him. Concern instantly washed over his face replacing the confusion. Slowly, he scooted forward far enough to pull his godson to him, "Shhh, why are you crying Teddy Bear?" Harry whispered to the sobbing child.

The sobbing ceased, the child looking up into his godfather's eyes replied, "It makes me sad when you don't hear me."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked the confusion relapsing upon his face.

"I called your name…over and over, but you didn't answer me," Ted told him peering into his godfather's eyes through tear-watered eyes of molten amber.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Ted replied turquoise returning to his hair as he slowly allowed his features to age, "You hear me now."

"Yes. I hear you now," Harry replied.

As Ted's appearance returned completely back to normal he asked, "Do you remember why we're here?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "You've done very good Harry. You've proven that my father is who he says, but can you prove the others?"

Harry looked reluctantly around the room, "Okay," he whispered. Pointing to Tonks, he demanded, "Hair. Nose."

Breaking the tension of the room, said person chuckled before screwing up her face in concentration and changing her hair to a bright, spiky bubblegum pink with a nose like a pig's snout.

Harry couldn't help the small smile as she accentuated the look with piggish snorts and squeals. "That's Tonks," he said before pointing to Sirius and James in quick succession, "Animagus," he demanded.

The two in question glanced nervously at one another hesitating over what to do.

"You'll not be charged," Kingsley assured them, "Any illegality committed prior to your deaths is not admissible in court."

"Ah, well why didn't you say so sooner Kings old boy," Sirius prodded playfully as he slipped into his animagus form, James following suit soon after.

"They are who they say," Harry informed the group after staring blankly at these forms for a moment. He was sweating now with the pressure of staying lucid. His hands shook. The voices were screaming at him so loudly that he could not even make out what they were saying. He wanted everyone to just go away and leave him alone. It was too much…far too much for him to handle. "No more," he murmured his head returning to his knees.

"You're almost done Harry," Ted encouraged, "just one more."

"No," Harry moaned.

"Please, Harry," Ted pleaded, "Can you just try once more?"

Whimpering Harry spat out, "Snape. You fought. Why?"

Lily's face paled, but she answered the question, "Severus was one of my dearest friends…but his other friends…they were all joining the deatheaters. I tried to stop him. I warned him that he was going to a place I couldn't follow, but he wouldn't listen. He got angry. He slipped and called me a mudblood. I gave up. That's the last time I ever spoke to him."

"It's her. Can you leave me alone now?" Harry jot out jerkily.

"How did you know that, Harry?" Kingsley asked, "That argument must have happened before you were even born."

"Saw the memory. Leave me _alone!"_ Harry replied.

Kingsley frowned but let it slide. Turning to the group, "Very well. It seems that Harry has confirmed your identities. I'll get paperwork in the works to restore your identities. You'll also need to be briefed on current events, and someone will be assigned to help you reacclimate…"

Suddenly their was a crash and aurors poured into the room with their wands drawn, "Theodore Remus Lupin you are under arrest for the charge of Necromancy."


End file.
